A Post-Valentine's Day Fubblegum
by Bravest Adventurer
Summary: Just a cute one-shot for all you guys still on the Fubblegum boat *high fives*


**AN: Sorry this is so late, but you can't expect me to write a fanfiction in a day, do you? (This is also an "I'm sorry I'm taking do long to update" present to those of you reading Caroline's Story)**

**Considering that right now Finn has about a .01 percent chance of getting with Bubblegum (but hey, never say never *eyes Fubblegummers suggestively*) this will be an unshown scene from Too Young, so although I wanted this to be everything I imagine happening later on in the series, the ending will be kind of bittersweet, ya know? Anyway, you didn't come here to hear a rant from me. You came to read a story. So here it is.**

* * *

It was a nice day in Ooo, the birds chirping, the sun shining, and giggles and shouts coming from Finn and Jake's room.

"Oh no you don't!" Finn said as the other character on Beemo's screen was advancing on him again. Finn lifted up his sword and was about to strike his opponent, when she ducked and slashed out with her own sword, cutting both his legs off, knocking him off balance and making him fall over the cliff.

"Glob dang it!" He exclaimed as a GAME OVER sign flashed across the screen. "Peebs, I had no idea you played video games. How'd you get so good?" They had been playing a new fighting game that Finn had downloaded recently, and PB had won four out of the five games they'd played so far. Finn was being fair with her, but now he was starting to think he shouldn't have been.

Young Princess Bubblegum laughed and put down her controller. "Honestly Finn, what thirteen year olds _don't _play videogames? Even princesses have some time for fun and butt kicking."

Finn shrugged. "True." Finn put his own controller down and reclined. "But still you're like, freaking awesome. It took me a few days to get that much XP in this game, but you've only been playing for a few hours. How do you do it?" He gazed into her eyes.

PB blushed slightly and started explaining. "There's two ways to get good at games like this. One, you practice, and die a lot until you can kill all the enemies. Two, you play a few times, and judging by the other player's stance and preferred style of combat, you can almost expect the moves before they come, and take the right course of action," she showed with her hands the two characters. "and win almost every time. " She looked at him and smiled. "Of course, that's just how_I _do it."

Finn was blown away. Even thirteen year old Bubblegum was crazy smart- just not as smart as when she was eighteen. Her eyes growing wide and her hands gesturing madly still looked cute on her, but now he could understand her science talk a little better. Even though he knew it wouldn't, he kind of wanted it to stay that way for a while.

Just then, Jake came upstairs. "You guys want lunch? I made meatloaf."

"Meatloaf? Mathematical! Prubs, you gotta try Jake's meatloaf. It's amazing!"

"Meatloaf sounds great." She took Finn's hand, smiling, and dragged him downstairs.

On the table, there were plates for each thirteen **(AN: Glob, writing out numbers is annoying)** year old with a big serving plate in the middle- with no food on it.

"Jake, where's the loaf?" Finn asked, looking around.

"Look, a note!" PB walked up to the table and picked up a piece of paper.

Suddenly Finn was behind her, his breath in her ear. "What does it say?"

PB's heart started beating harder and faster, and she could barely keep her voice from shaking as she read aloud:

_Ha! I hid the food. You want it? Go on a scavenger hunt. Here's the first clue:_ _where Starchy works, and zombies rise, go and see it with your eyeballs. _

Finn looked at the princess. "That's easy. It's the graveyard! Come on!" Finn ran downstairs and grabbed his backpack. He picked up Scarlet just as PB was walking in. "What time is it?"

The princess grinned. "ADVENTURE TIME!" She fist bumped Finn and they ran towards the cemetery together.

The mud squished underfoot as Finn and Princess Bubblegum plodded on through the cemetery. The air stank of dead candy people (kind of like a burning smell) and it was hot and muggy. The fog cleared, and Starchy was visible a few feet away.

"Good evening Princess, Finn." Starchy addressed them both in turn.

"Hello," PB said sweetly, after Finn said "'Sup," and waved.

"Did Jake happen to come by here before?" PB asked.

"Oh yeah!" Said Starchy. "Few hours ago, he said to give this to you when you showed up." He handed Finn a piece of paper. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now what's that for, anyway?"

"Jake stole the food and we have to go find it."

"Hope you find it! Starchy's gotta go dig some more graves."

The children bid him farewell, and went to the next spot on the paper, followed by about a dozen more. By the time they were done, they were starving and tired, and it was nearly sunset.

* * *

"I swear to Grod, if this isn't the last spot on the map, Jake's gonna get it." Finn grumbled. Luckily for him, it _was_ the last spot on the map, which just happened to be under a tree on a hill overlooking the horizon. Jake gave them a little outdoor meal, complete with picnic basket and blanket. The sun casted a beautiful golden light over everything, and Finn couldn't help but notice that the weather matched his mood: warm and content.

"After you," he said to PB, bowing slightly, to which she giggled and blushed. She sat down on the picnic blanket Jake laid out for them, her skirt fanning out behind her and her vibrant pink curls stirred ever so gently in the wind. Finn sat down beside her, and began putting the food on plates. He noticed that it was barely warmer than the outdoor temperature, but thought that PB wouldn't mind. It's the thought that counts, right?

A cold wind suddenly blew, and PB shivered a bit, then wrapped her arms around herself. Finn scooted closer to her, so that they were almost touching, and prayed that she wouldn't push him away. She stiffened at first, surprised, then leaned into his body, her head resting on his shoulder. She sighed, content, and Finn felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Now was the perfect time to ask her.

"So, um... the weather's nice, huh?"

"Mmm hmm," she replied, half paying attention and half relishing the feel of his body against hers.

"So I just wanted to know if you... you know... Liked. Me. " He visibly flinched at his words, wondering why he couldn't have been blessed with the gift on articulation in this moment.

PB sat up. "Of course I like you Finn," she started. "You're cool, and funny and-"

"No. I meant lo-liking me. A lot." He sat back on his hands, not looking at her. "'Cause I've kinda liked you a lot. For a while now." Finn brought himself to meet her gaze, maybe hoping that she found his stumbling over words sort of endearing, and not stupid, and Glob, she probably hates him now, he was being too forward, she was gonna walk away and leave him there, and nobody even touched the meatloaf-

"Finn? I kinda like you a lot too. " Now both were uncomfortably hot and blushing. Finn stared at PB with disbelief. She didn't hate him? She-could he go so far as to say this-_loved _him? She looked at him from the corner of her eye and gave a small smile. He smiled too, although his was much bigger due to mounting hysteria. Just as he was about to start laughing innapropriately and ruin the moment, the Princess put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. He instantly melted into her touch, pulling her closer as she moved her hands down to behind his neck. She tasted of the sweetest candy, so delicious his taste buds didn't know _what_ he was missing. And she was so soft, he _felt_ like he was covered in a pillow of bubblegum.

All too soon, she pulled away, sighing, the biggest smile on her face he ever saw. Unbeknownst to him, he was mirroring her expression. Taking his hand, she leaned back against the tree, and he followed, the meatloaf long forgotten. They sat there until the sun went down, sitting and talking and cloud watching until Finn escorted her home. They both had had the time over their lives, and if they concentrated hard enough, they could still feel the other person's lips on theirs.

THE END

**AN: Eee! The end was my favorite! I hope you had as much fun reading the kiss scene as I had writing it. Writing this almost completely fills up the hole Betty left in my heart. Still though. This is probably gonna be my favorite one-shot ever. **

**How was it? Fluffy enough? Were the characters too OOC (I hope not. I get all twitchy when I read inacurate fanfics.)? Was it good? Great? Holy-crap-amazing? Terrible?(My friend almost cried when she read this. Needles to say, she ships Fubblegum .) Don't forget to R&R! **

**Seriously though. Please review. I wanna know what you think of my story! I know you're there, you. The one reading this who's too lazy to write a quick review. (I used to do that, but still.)** **How am I supposed to get the motivation to write more if I don't get any feedback? Also: (if by the time you read this the review is out) check out my review for Betty, and tell me what you think!**


End file.
